Embrasser pour oublier
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Engueulade, combat, réconciliation etc... faut pas rêver non plus, je vais pas tout vous dire ! faut la lire pour savoir...


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : love. 

Titre : Embrasser pour oublier

Genre : Yaoi (venant de moi on s'y attendait pas ! xpdr) Lemon, pitètre un chtit peu Angst et pitètre un chtit peu sadique sur les bords (enfin c'est du Sano quoi…)

Couple : Soubi X Ritsuka

Source : Loveless

Disclaimers : Bah alors les persos ne sont en aucun cas à moi, ils appartiennent à Kouga Yun si je ne dis pas de conneries mais avec tout les auteurs que je lis c'est pas impossible que je me plante.

Bla bla : Bref, soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que je publie une fic qui ne porte pas sur GW, d'habitude, les fics qui ne sont pas basées sur Gundam, je les termine jamais. Sur ce, bonne lecture et gros bisouXes tout le monde !!!

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Embrasser pour oublier

Il pleuvait. Ritsuka était dans sa chambre, il était bien 2 ou 3h du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il était allongé sur son lit, et serrait contre lui le portable que Soubi lui avait offert. '' Je répondrais toujours, si c'est un appel de Ritsuka, je répondrais assurément'' mais c'était encore un mensonge, il ne répondait pas à chaque fois et Ritsuka ne voulait pas être blessé encore une fois, il avait tellement mal lorsque Soubi ne répondait pas… Et à une heure pareille, il risquait fort de ne pas décrocher. Alors il serrait son portable contre lui et pensait encore et toujours à Soubi.

Soudain, il entendit de très légers coups contre la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre, à peine audibles, comme timides. C'était Soubi, il n'y avait que lui pour entrer par là ! Ritsuka se retourna et sauta de son lit pour aller lui ouvrir.

« - Mais tu es trempé ! »

Soubi entra et enleva son manteau qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau à côté de lui.

« - Je te réveille ?

- Nan, je ne dormais pas.

- Moi non plus je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je voulais juste te voir.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir hein ?

- …

- Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Une heure plus tard, Ritsuka dormait dans les bras de son combattant. Combattant qui s'était lui aussi endormi mais dont le sommeil paraissait un peu agité.

Ritsuka se réveilla en sentant Soubi bouger de plus en plus. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il était si beau dans la pénombre… Ses cheveux blonds encore trempés collant aux traits fins de son visage…

Soubi paraissait se débattre contre quelque chose et en même temps, on aurait dit qu'il était entravé par des chaînes. ''Restriction'' pensa Ritsuka ''Il se bat même dans ses rêves…''

« - Non ! Seimei ! Nooon !!! »

Ritsuka fut terrorisé d'entendre le nom de son frère. Il vit des larmes se dessiner sur les joues de Soubi. Ces larmes, elles étaient pour son frère, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui même.

« - Seimei, daisuki da yo… daisuki… »

Ces mots se plantèrent comme un poignard dans la poitrine de Ritsuka. Il décida de se rendormir, laissant Soubi à ses cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, Soubi se réveilla en même temps que Ritsuka. Ce dernier faisait étrangement la tête…

« - Ca ne va pas ?

- Si. sa voix fut sèche.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. même ton.

- Ritsuka…

- Tu peux rentrer maintenant. Il faut que j'aille à l'école.

- … »

Soubi prit son manteau et se dirigea vers le balcon, la pluie avait cessé. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

« - Daisuki da yo Ritsuka.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Vas-t'en ! »

Soubi obéit. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux et il s'en tînt à ça.

Ritsuka se contenta de rester pleurer seul dans sa chambre. Comment Soubi pouvait-il lui dire ces mots, alors qu'il les adressait à son frère dans ses rêves ?! Ca le révoltait ! Et surtout ça lui faisait mal.

Soubi passa la matinée à l'université, à écouter les babillages, questions et avances de Kio. Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de devoir le supporter à la maison !

Ils terminèrent les cours en milieu d'après-midi et Soubi prétexta une course à faire pour ne pas avoir à rentrer avec son très cher colocataire…

Il traîna un peu aux alentours du parc, et ne tarda pas à sentir la présence d'un autre combattant. Celui ci sentit également Soubi, mais ressentit sa présence bien plus violement.

Soubi n'avait pas comprit la réaction de Ritsuka ce matin là, et il y avait pensé toute la journée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le chercher.

« - J'annonce le commencement d'une bataille magique !

- Nous acceptons !

- Expansion du système ! »

Manque de bol, les deux adversaires étaient un autre couple Zéro. Un garçon et une fille. Insolents comme pas permis, ils eurent vite fait de mettre Soubi hors de lui. Mais ils s'avérèrent être plus forts que prévu.

Soubi fut vite entravé par Restriction et ses pouvoirs étant diminués par l'absence de son Sacrifice, ils fut blessé plusieurs fois. Des coupures toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres parsemaient son corps, les chaînes de Restriction lui enserrait tellement les poignets qu'ils en saignaient eux aussi. Il se vidait de son sang, ne tenait plus debout. Prostré, à genoux, il endurait les sarcasmes de Zéro sans broncher. Il cherchait désespérément un sort qui puisse les arrêter.

« - Alors Soubi, où est passé Loveless ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas connecté à lui à ce qu'on nous a dit ?

- C'est tellement pitoyable pour un Combattant de ne pas être lié à son Sacrifice.

- …

- Tu es déjà considéré comme un être impur parce que tu as changé de maître, tu était lié à Beloved, tu n'avais pas le droit de devenir le combattant de Loveless !

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Vous parlez d'impureté, alors que vous n'êtes que des _choses_ créées par Nagisa-sensei.

- La ferme ! »

L'attaque suivante le força à serrer les dents et à se taire pour endurer la douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait si faible, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre, il n'en avait pas le droit…

Il se servit de sa prochaine attaque pour les entourer de flammes. Il s'emprisonna ainsi avec Zéro au milieu de cet enfer de lumière vacillante dont la chaleur insoutenable ne cessait d'augmenter.

Il endura encore deux attaques du couple Zéro avant que celui ci ne commence à vraiment perdre le contrôle de son corps.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Je me suis servit de votre seul défaut : les Zéro ne peuvent réguler la température de leur corps.

- Non… »

Le couple Zéro perdit connaissance et s'effondra, leur corps ne supportant plus la chaleur. Soubi fut libéré de ses chaînes et l'espace de combat disparu. Il se retrouva dans la rue, trempé de sueur, le sang de ses plaies avait séché à la chaleur du feu mais les plus profondes saignaient toujours. Sa peau avait même commencé à brûler ici et là. Même s'il endurait la douleur, il la ressentait contrairement à Zéro.

Il se sentait faible, il n'avait plus une force et sa tête tournait, il se trouvait à deux pâtés de maisons de chez Ritsuka, il n'arriverait jamais à aller plus loin.

Ritsuka entendit un coup faible à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un seul, sans conviction.

Il se dirigea vers le balcon pour ouvrir, il poussa les rideaux et vit Soubi tourner de l'œil derrière la vitre.

Ritsuka ouvrit la porte-fenêtre paniqué et rattrapa Soubi juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

« - Soubi ! Soubi !

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

- J'ai croisé un combattant plus fort que prévu…

- Mon dieu mais tu es en sang !

- Je suis fatigué… »

Il perdit connaissance dans les bras d'un Ritsuka affolé. Ritsuka porta (enfin comme il put) Soubi jusqu'à son lit. Il hésita un moment mais fini par lui ouvrir sa chemise pour découvrir des plaies toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Le jeune garçon se jeta à la salle de bain et revint une fraction de seconde plus tard avec une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette. Il entreprit de laver le plus doucement possible les blessures de son combattant, se disant dans le même temps qu'il aurait dut être là et prendre tout ça à sa place. Il culpabilisait.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'enlever le sang séché, il prit la boîte à pharmacie cachée sous son lit et commença à couvrir les blessures de Soubi.

Celui ci se réveilla et se redressa, s'asseyant au milieu du lit de Ritsuka. Il le laissa finir de lui bander l'avant bras, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Ritsuka n'osait pas le regarder, il l'avait à moitié déshabillé après tout…

Mais Soubi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il saisit la main de Ritsuka qui allait refermer la boîte à pharmacie et arrêta ainsi son geste. Le jeune garçon détourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder. Soubi lui prit le menton et lui releva le visage, plongeant dans son regard. Il y lu tristesse, culpabilité, gène et amour.

Oui, Amour. Mais il devait vérifier, il voulait en être sûr avant de tenter quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser Ritsuka.

« - Ritsuka, daisuki da yo... »

Ritsuka sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, il se jeta dans les bras de son aîné, et relevant la tête, il l'embrassa. Soubi en fut plus que surpris mais il répondit à ce baiser tant espéré. Il aimait Ritsuka, au moins autant qu'il avait put aimer Seimei. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à lui, pas maintenant. Il n'avait jamais osé toucher à Ritsuka parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais là c'était Ritsuka qui se donnait à lui, même si ce n'était que par un baiser. Pourtant, Ritsuka du haut de ses treize ans, décida d'oublier son age et de profiter de ce moment jusqu'au bout.

« - Soubi, …

- Oui ?

- …Tu dois me les faire perdre…

- Quoi ?! »

Mais il avait très bien comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Ritsuka, il faisait allusion à ce qu'il lui avait promis le premier jour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. ''Je te les ferai perdre'' il le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille et lui avait volé son premier baiser ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, Ritsuka lui demandait carrément de lui même de lui faire perdre ses oreilles et sa queue de chat, de lui faire l'amour.

« - Rends-moi adulte Soubi… »

Ritsuka lui avait murmuré ça à l'oreille, dans un souffle chaud, se collant contre son torse. Il était un peu gêné de faire ça, et de le demander aussi explicitement, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Soubi.

Celui ci le prit dans ses bras et se retourna, allongeant Ritsuka sur le lit et se plaçant dessus de lui. Il enleva complètement sa chemise et enleva le t-shirt de Ritsuka. Se penchant sur son torse, il entreprit de le couvrir de baisers, caressant de sa langue chaque centimètres de peau. Il titilla les deux boutons de chair de sa langue, les maltraitant de quelques coups de dents, les suçant avidement, Ritsuka laissait échapper des gémissements non contenus, ses joues s'étaient empourprées et sa respiration s'accélérait petit à petit.

Soubi cessait pour remonter embrasser Ritsuka, sa langue valsant avec la sienne en une danse effrénée. En même temps, Ritsuka sentit la main de Soubi descendre le long de son corps et ouvrir son pantalon, puis se glisser lentement dans son caleçon et saisir son sexe.

Il était gêné, il appréhendait, il avait peur de la suite. Mais Soubi commença, tout en l'embrassant toujours, à faire des vas et viens sur son membre de plus en plus dur. Ritsuka perdait toute notion de temps et d'espace, il n'était plus que frissons de plaisir tout le long de son corps. Il se perdait dans les bras de Soubi.

Le jeune homme blond descendit, laissant traîner sa langue le long du torse blanc de Ritsuka, il arriva jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Ritsuka, lui enlevant et libérant son sexe de plus en plus douloureux… Et s'y attaqua. Le léchant, le suçant, y faisant d'habiles vas et viens avec ses lèvres. Ritsuka gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Soubi sentant son amant arriver à ses limites, s'arrêta, lui arrachant un cri de mécontentement.

Soubi glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de Ritsuka qui se mit à les lécher par pur réflexe (réflexe qu'il sortait d'où ? du feu de l'action tout simplement, essayez vous verrez ! - ). Lorsque Soubi les jugea assez humide, il les lui enleva et les enfonça un à un dans l'intimité du jeune garçon. Celui ci se tendit sous l'intrusion inhabituelle de ces deux doigts fins. Soubi attendit de sentir les muscles de Ritsuka se détendre en s'habituant à ce corps étranger. Il fit quelques allés retours avec ses doigts, les entrant et les sortant plusieurs fois. Ensuite, il les enleva et Ritsuka sentit une chose bien plus grosse presser doucement contre l'entrée de son intimité.

Soubi lui murmura à l'oreille…

« - Détends toi… »

Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Soubi l'embrassa à nouveau et le pénétra en même temps. Ritsuka serra les dents sous la douleur, mordant au passage la langue de son amant. Soubi ne bougea pas tout de suite, il laissa encore une fois le temps à Ritsuka pour s'habituer à sa présence en lui, continuant pendant ce temps à l'embrasser de sa langue meurtrie.

Lorsqu'il se mit à bouger, la douleur de Ritsuka se transforma en une série de vagues de plaisir, il sentait tout ses muscles se contracter et se décontracter à un rythme irrégulier. Et Soubi accélérait ses mouvements, devenant plus violent dans ses assauts, mais ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ritsuka sentit les mouvement de Soubi changer, devenant plus puissants, il s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui et plus vite… Il finit par s'arrêter, se tendant à son tour en un grognement de plaisir extrême, et Ritsuka sentit un liquide chaud se déverser dans son intimité. Alors au paroxysme de l'excitation et du plaisir, il se libéra lui aussi, sa semence se répandant sur son torse déjà inondé de sueur.

Soubi se laissa retomber sur lui, exténué. Ritsuka passa sa main dans les cheveux humides de son amant, lui caressant la tête. Le blond déposa quelques légers baisers dans le creux de son cou et se retira, s'allongeant à côté de son cadet qui se blottit dans ses bras.

« - Daisuki da yo…

- Aishiteru Soubi. »

Ils commencèrent à somnoler, assommés par l'endorphine sécrétée par le corps après un tel acte. Mais Ritsuka se tendit soudain dans les bras de son amant.

« - Soubi ! J'ai mal !

- Ce n'est rien, calmes-toi. lui répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe… mes oreilles et ma queue me brûlent…

- Je sais, c'est normal… »

Soubi le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, il savait bien ce que Ritsuka devait ressentir, il savait combien ça devait le faire souffrir. Il perdait son enfance.

Ritsuka serrait les dents, il endurait bien d'autres sortes de douleurs lors de leurs combats alors pourquoi pas celle là ? Mais elle lui arracha tout de même des larmes de souffrance avant de s'arrêter net.

« - C'est fini Ritsuka, tu ne les as plus… »

Le jeune homme se réfugia tremblant dans les bras de son amant qui essuya ses larmes avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, Ritsuka cru voir une autre personne dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ca lui parut tout aussi bizarre sous la douche d'avoir une paire d'oreille et une queue en moins à laver. Pourtant, Soubi sembla ressentir le besoin de venir l'aider pour cette tâche et le rejoint sous la douche.

Ritsuka revit encore une fois les blessures qu'il avait nettoyées la veille et demanda pardon à Soubi de ne pas avoir été là. Le grand blond l'embrassa en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il grimaça pourtant lorsque le gel douche lécha ses plaies qui le brûlèrent tout à coup. Et cette fois, ce fut à Ritsuka de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier la douleur…

OWARI !

18/03/2007 15h33

Yatta !!! N'a enfin fini !!! N'a décidé écrire sur mon chéri chéri Soubi hier parce que comme n'a que 1 fic sur Loveless sur ff net bah n'a décider fallait en faire plus… Donc voilà, deuxième fic en français sur Loveless publiée sur ff net tit peu des review please, parce que c'est la première fic que je publie qui n'est pas basée sur Gundam Wing donc n'a voudrais bien savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est pourrite. Arigatô !!! Kisu minna !

Sano-chan.


End file.
